


Effort

by TheVoiceless_Invisible



Series: Ficlets, Drabbles and the Short Things [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluffy Smut, M/M, Temari is a clutch friend, this is probably ooc because I suck at characterization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoiceless_Invisible/pseuds/TheVoiceless_Invisible
Summary: I said it once and I'll say it again: I suck at summarizing. But I have this head canon (Even though I love ShikaTema and believe Shikadai is the most adorable Boruto generation child) that Shikamaru and Temari are really good friends and the reason she's always visiting him is to threaten him into behaving for her brother. Shikamaru is still lazy af





	Effort

‘This is far too troublesome’ Shikamaru thinks as he stretches out on the soft silk sheets fit for a Kazekage ‘tch luckily he’s worth it’. And it’s already too late. Gaara slowly drags his pants down until they’re around his ankles and languidly steps out of them toward the bed.

“I’m sorry Lord Kazekage, is this an important meeting or naptime?” Shikamaru teases but he isn’t opposed to sitting back and appreciating the view of Gaara crawling up the bed and between Shikamaru’s legs.

“Hmmm, even though I called for the first I’m sure you’d prefer the latter.” Gaara answers plainly which earns him a bark of laughter from Shikamaru. It’s true that when an anbu guard knocked on Shikamaru’s door right when the man was about to change into his pajamas, Shikamaru had every intention of turning off all the lights and hiding until all the potential responsibility went away. But the Leaf Jonin has faith his lover won’t torture him and it’s not like he has much of a choice - as Temari has pointed out in her many visits to the Leaf.

**_“My little brother is still learning. And he puts in so much effort - I mean he became Kazekage and took on the weight of a village that hated him, all to make connections with people. Now you hold his heart, the strongest bond of all. Don’t be a lazy shit about it like you are with everything else.”_ **

It’s true that Shikamaru tends toward passivity and apathy, but he’s seen his lover kill - felt the presence the boy created before he was changed by Naruto. He has experienced the Monster known as Gaara and it takes effort to fathom the work that goes into recreating both an image and a self. Shikamaru scans his eyes down the man that is now between his legs and is struck with a familiar realization.

“God you’re fucking beautiful.” His voice is somewhere between a whisper and a gasp, cupping Gaara’s pale cheek. A pink blush settles on Gaara’s face as his eyes dart for any other place but the intense brown eyes absorbing him. Knowing that the redhead isn’t good with compliments, Shikamaru repeats the statement again more firmly: “You are fucking beautiful.”Seeing himself as a useful part of society was a difficult enough challenge and it took death for Gaara to realize he’s really important to people. Gaara’s done a lot to move himself from Monster to man but the word beautiful never even made it on the spectrum. Shikamaru pulls Gaara in against his chest and whispers ‘beautiful’ into his hair, inhaling the barely there scent of sweat and flowers that sticks to the Kazekage - always contradicting. Squirming, Gaara is torn between pulling away from the Leaf nin’s voice and pushing into the pressure between their hips. The struggle is resolved when Shikamaru drags his lips to Gaara’s neck and wraps his hand around the redhead’s dick. He melts into Shikamaru’s body letting out a groan and hooking an arm around the larger man.

“Shika...Shikamaru I ne-ah need you to…” Shikamaru runs his hand from the tip of his head to the base of his dick, rubbing soft circles into his perineum then maneuvers Gaara so that he lays on his back. Shikamaru moves to the side of the bed, grabbing a condom and lube from the top drawer of the night stand then - looking back at the wonderful view on the bed - gives a second thought and snatches the red (because everything the Kazekage owns is some variation of red) vibrating cock ring.

“Tell me exactly what you want beautiful.” Shikamaru demands as he slinks back to where Gaara has decided to entertain his time by stroking himself, eyes staring intensely at Shikamaru’s every move.

“I want you inside of me.” Even after a near year and a half of being intimate with Gaara, his bluntness can still leave Shikamaru a little breathless.

_**“You have to be straightforward with my little brother, Shikamaru. The poor kid only seems to catch on to subtleties and wordplay while in a meeting room. If you have something to tell him just say it plainly. Don’t pull any of that beating-around-the-bush shit you do with other people. Be active Shikamaru.”** _

“Good because I don’t think there’s a place in the world I’d rather be.” Now it’s Shikamaru’s turn to climb in between Gaara’s legs and he perches there, rubbing a hand down the pale chest he gives extra care to the scar on Gaara’s left shoulder - the blistery red is a reminder that even the famed Gaara of the Sand can be injured. After getting his fill with hands, he lowers his mouth to one of the man’s small pink nipples and sucks on it until Shikamaru’s lover is squirming under him.

“Shikamaru stop teasing me jus-nh come ooon.” He loves hearing the redhead whine, considering how rarely the smaller man uses his voice for anything more than delivering a direction to his subordinates, but he bends to his lover’s wish. Squirting a bit of the lube onto his fingers, Shikamaru spreads Gaara’s legs open even more then slowly pushes a finger through the stubborn ring of tight muscle as the redhead lets out a heavy moan. The second finger joins soon after and Shikamaru slowly scissors and fingers his lover loose to the sound of muted moans and keening.

“Enough Shika...I’m ready.” Shikamaru nods and rubs more lube onto his hard, leaking dick but before he gives his lover some relief he drags the cock ring down Gaara’s dick, using the precome as a type of lubricant then presses a button to begin the pulsing function while disregarding the Kazekage’s dismayed groan.

_**“He’s slow to open up to people - even Kankurou and I had to work to peel back the layers of who Gaara is beyond just the murdering shortie with an even shorter temper. Be patient because Gaara is, and he doesn’t like to be rushed. So wait for him, put in the effort to move at his pace and don’t give up on him too easily. You understand?”** _

In the end, Shikamaru lets Gaara cum twice - both times fought for and experienced with relieved groans. The Kazekage is spent, putting in just enough energy to move away from the wet spot in the middle of the bed before beginning to doze off. Though Shikamaru would love nothing more than to curl up beside him, he goes to the bathroom instead and returns with two warm damp washcloths. The first he uses to clean himself then turns the other onto the half asleep redhead who gives a slightly annoyed groan when the fabric rubs against the sensitive skin between his thighs. When he finishes cleaning his lover off Shikamaru tosses the washcloths onto the floor and repositions Gaara’s dead weight into a semi comfortable spooning position. Shikamaru nuzzles his face into sharp red hair, breathing in the scent of his lover that leaves him warm and content.

“I love you.” Shikamaru whispers into soft locks.

_**“Don’t scare him away. Gaara’s still learning feelings and though we’ve gotten him to be pretty open about what he’s thinking there are still emotions he struggles with, certain discussion that makes him close in on himself. Yashi-eh our old caretaker gave Gaara a very...disturbed definition of love and I don’t think he has quite realized the truth so statements like ‘I love you’ might confuse him more than anything else.”** _

“I...love you too.” Gaara’s voice is so soft Shikamaru could almost mistake it for the desert winds raging outside. But they leave an abundant warmth in Shikamaru’s stomach that makes all the troublesome effort worth it. He curls impossibly closer to Gaara and dozes into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed :) If you do like my writing eventually I hope to get a website going (http://thesky-meets-theground-everyday.weebly.com) so check that out if you like. Anyway Thaaankkks!!


End file.
